Nobody's Fool
by 1seddiefan
Summary: After punching someone that was insulting him, Alec takes a walk to cool down. Alec decides that it would be the last time that people will insult and ignore him. Post COLS. One-shot. Sequel to Everybody's Fool.


A/N: This doesn't take place in the What Happened in Mexico universe.

This doesn't take place in the Seven universe either.

Again this is post COLS, before the Heavenly Fire book. I didn't read it.

This is the sequel to Everybody's Fool.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments series.

* * *

It was in the middle of the library during a meeting. Alec heard some guy insulting him, under his breath to his friend. His friend was chuckling at that. Alec looked towards his parents who seemed to have heard, but didn't do anything about it.

He looked at Clary, Jace, and Izzy wondering if they heard. They probably did, but were to chicken to do anything about it. Unless Jace was thinking that it would be better to 'toughen' him up with. Then the guy pretended to cough while saying something during it.

Alec turned around and punched the man across the face, with so much force that he fell to the ground. That actually got some looks from everybody.

"Call me names again; I swear to hell, nobody will ever find all the pieces of your body." Alec said through clenched teeth and left the library. He ignored that people has called his name. He can't believe that he punched someone. He usually was good at ignoring people insulting him.

He was good at pretending he didn't hear insults. What broke? What made him rip off the mask and punch somebody? He didn't know. He ripped off the mask. Who was he without the mask on? Who was the real him?

* * *

Alec walked down the sidewalk, trying to ignore his pounding heart.

He still couldn't believe that he punched someone, which he didn't even plan. He just hauled off and did it.

Alec was proud that he stood up for himself but he was scared about the consequences.

_What would they do to me? _Alec thought.

Then again, he punched someone. He was sure that everybody now knew that he could hear the insults people throw his way.

He wasn't sure if he should be horrified that he ripped off the mask to show that he hated being insulted or not.

"Why can't you be more like Jace?"

What? Be obsessed over his looks? Be an asshole, douche bag, fuck-face to everyone for no reason at all? Pick fights with powerful beings just because he fucking can and get away with it?

Jace should be happy that an angel hadn't killed him. Yet.

Alec was sure that Jace would insult an angel, who would turn around, stab him, and leave him alone to die while leaving some sort of sigil on him to keep him from coming back to life.

He sat on a park bench and allowed his thoughts to travel.

What should he do now?

He dropped the mask; people saw that he wasn't a fool who ignored things that was said about him.

"Who was the real Alec?"

He kept that mask on for years, which had gotten to the point that he had forgotten who he was.

"Now, is that such a bad thing?"

Yes, if you don't know who you are anymore. All you did was wear a mask that fooled everybody into thinking that you don't hear insults. It had gotten to the point they'll say it to your face and you pretend that you don't hear it, so they can continue insulting you all they want and never get yelled at for it.

"Maybe I ripped the mask off because I couldn't breath."

With all those insults, it tightened the mask. It had gotten to the point that Alec couldn't breathe with the mask on. That's probably why he punched that man.

Just another insult that was driven farther into his heart.

It would be enough for anybody to snap.

He didn't know what to do because he didn't know who the real him was.

"Who am I?"

He was a Lightwood. At least, he knew he was. But most people didn't. He was different from the Lightwoods`e.

Then again, so was his friend Dylan Redstone, but that didn't end up well for him. Dylan was only eleven. Still a child, but that didn't stop people from insulting him, just for being different and having different views than them.

"Rest in peace Dylan."

Alec had said when Dylan's coffin was lowered into the ground. He could still see the blood at times.

Alec still wasn't sure what to do.

Should he still wear the mask around?

Or should he take off the mask?

If he does, who's the real Alec?

What is he?

He wasn't sure if he likes guys or girls. He didn't have time to date or explore his sexuality.

He guessed that's why everybody thought he was gay, because he doesn't date. That or when people looked at him, they thought he was gay. There was that, and people thinking he was gay when people knew him.

He thought about all the shit that was thrown his way. Some of those insults were for no reason at all. He didn't know them, but they still had the nerve to insult him anyway.

He had ripped off the mask and punched someone to defend himself.

Did that mean that he was done being everybody's fool?

He sure was sick of listening to people call him names.

Helena saw Alec sitting on the park bench. She always saw him. She didn't see Jace or Izzy at all. All she saw was Alec with his cracked mask.

But his mask was ripped off. She saw how lonely, scared, and vulnerable. He didn't look stoic at all.

She hesitated and sat next to him, startling him.

"Hi. My name is Helena. Helena Fielders. What's your name?" She smiled at him.

Alec looked at her. She looked around his age. She has a sort of round face, tanned skin, brown eyes, and light brown hair.

She was wearing ripped skinny-jeans, high-tops, and a purple shirt under an unzipped black jacket. She was wearing black knuckle gloves. Some of her runes stood out a bit from under her jacket sleeves.

"My name is Alec." He said. He wondered if it was some sort of prank. Nobody notices him. Nobody cares about him.

But Helena was sitting next to him, smiling at him, and noticing him.

Helena wondered if her mask has been ripped off, if she was smiling at Alec.

"Do you want to go get something to eat or…" She trailed off.

"Sure." Alec said and shrugged.

It was then that they both decided that they were done being everybody's fool.

They will be nobody's fool.

* * *

_It's time we realize,_

_I'm not your fool,_

_Nobody's fool, nobody's fool,_

_I'm no fool,_

_Nobody's fool, nobody's fool,_

_Never again, no no._

* * *

A/N: The lyrics at the end are from a song called Nobody's Fool by a male rock band called Cinderella. It's a really good song. You should listen to it.

Helena just wants to get know Alec better, because they're both fooling everybody to think that they don't care if they're insulted.

Favorite and drop a review in telling me what you think.


End file.
